


Domaria

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pillow Talk, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Domaria

Aria always loved words but now they seemed to be the thing that mattered the least with Dominic’s lips against hers. She hadn’t even let him get past the doorway before using the new benefits of vampire strength to slam him against an already cracked wall(it was becoming her signature move) His wicked smile and breathy laugh into her kiss made it that much sweeter. 

Ezra had been an overeager, mouthy puppy in comparison to the man that was tearing her dress to bits and then digging his nails into her back as he growled into another red hot kiss. He tamed the monster the petite writer didn’t know she had kept under lock and key. Perhaps it was the vampire part of her...maybe it was the fact that emotionally...Dominic was a stranger. But when the feelings were gone...a new chapter had begun and Aria didn’t want it to end. 

“Bite me…” He murmured, pulling her out of her inner monologue. 

“What?” Their eyes locked. 

“Bite me.” 

The mood of sensual passion came to a screeching halt. “Um...Isn’t that kind of dangerous?” 

He shook his head. “It’s...um...it’s actually kind of a thing here.” 

Aria was felt herself blushing. “Oh...um...well-I...I just don’t...um-” 

“Sorry. I didn’t...I ruined-” 

Aria shook her head. “No. I...I just never thought about it.” 

“So…” 

“I mean...you have to tell me when to stop. I haven’t bitten anyone since Spencer let me-never mind.” 

“What? Were you and coffee addict a thing in Rosewood?” Dom asked with a chuckle. 

Aria got off of him and faced him on the bed. “No...she’s my best friend. I was starving. And I almost killed her.” 

“Aria it was just an idea. Not a requirement.” 

“I know. I think...I think I’d like to try. I just want to let you know that...This is all very new to me.” 

He kissed her again, tenderly...so unlike all the others. “Doesn’t have to be tonight.” His whisper made her shiver. A hand on her bare thigh made the vampire gasp.   
“Dom...this-this doesn’t change anything.” She said softly, his lips only centimeters from hers. 

“I never said it did.” There was that smirk. “Now....” There was the snarl she adored, he leapt on top of her, a hand on the small of her back...lips moments away from kissing her neck, his touch liquid fire. “Where were we?”


End file.
